Sous le soleil d'Italie
by Mindell
Summary: ** Suite directe de mon histoire "Inquiétudes fraternelles" **. Petit aperçu des escapades de Félix et de sa partenaire, après la liberté fraîchement retrouvée du jeune homme.


_Note :_

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Cette histoire est la suite directe de ma fic " **Inquiétudes fraternelles** ", que je vous conseille donc de lire avant si vous comptez la lire et que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait._

 _Et sinon comme d'hab, merci de ne pas mettre de spoilers dans les commentaires pour tout ce qui concerne les épisodes de la série encore non sortis en France :) . Akumatisés, noms de nouveaux personnages éventuels, événements de petite et/ou grande importance ou noms d'épisodes, je ne veux rien savoir._

 _Merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Vue de loin, la gare présentait une ressemblance remarquable avec une ruche que l'on aurait dérangée d'un coup de pied. Elle débordait des mêmes foules, grouillait de la même activité frénétique.

Vue de près, la similitude n'était que plus frappante encore.

Passagers, accompagnateurs et employés s'entrecroisaient dans une atmosphère fiévreuse, que ne faisaient qu'exacerber les températures de cette belle fin de journée d'été. Il aurait pourtant été facile d'imaginer que l'air lourd et moite qui pesait encore sur la gare écraserait chacun des malheureux qui s'y trouvait encore. Mais cette chaleur accablante ne faisait au contraire qu'exacerber l'agitation générale.

Chacun s'énervait plus vite, parlait plus fort, bouillonnait de cette même impatience qui vrillait les nerfs de tous.

Ajoutant à l'effervescence ambiante, d'innombrables exclamations s'élevaient des nuées de voyageurs qui se pressaient encore en direction des quais. Des flots de paroles prononcées dans tout autant de langues différentes s'entremêlaient dans un brouhaha indescriptible, achevant de donner aux lieux des allures de ruche bourdonnante.

Au beau milieu de ce capharnaüm, une jeune femme se glissait habilement à travers la foule, une valise à la main. Après avoir parcouru une bonne dizaine de mètres, elle se retourna pour scruter les alentours du regard. Sourcils foncés, elle posa tour à tour ses yeux sur une nuée de visages anonymes.

Puis, enfin, son visage s'éclaira en apercevant une silhouette familière.

\- Félix, dépêche-toi !, lança-t-elle à son compagnon. On va rater notre train !

\- On aurait eu plus de marge si tu n'avais pas attendu la dernière minute pour faire ton sac, grommela le jeune homme en s'extrayant péniblement d'un groupe de voyageurs.

\- Promis, je m'y prendrais plus tôt la prochaine fois, répliqua Bridgette avant de reprendre joyeusement sa route.

\- Je comprends définitivement pas comment tu fais pour ne _jamais_ louper le moindre train ou avion…, soupira Félix en secouant la tête avec dépit.

L'expression d'incrédulité contrariée qui avait pris place sur le visage du jeune homme arracha un éclat de rire à Bridgette. Une lueur espiègle dans le regard, elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à son ami.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est un des grands mystères de l'univers, rétorqua-t-elle gaiement.

Pour toute réponse, Félix se contenta d'émettre un grognement désapprobateur.

Riant de plus belle, Bridgette fit signe à son compagnon de la suivre et accéléra le pas en direction de du quai où les attendait leur train. Manœuvrant tant bien que mal à travers la foule de passagers, les deux jeunes gens finirent par atteindre enfin leur objectif. Ils grimpèrent à bord, callèrent leurs valises dans un emplacement laissé miraculeusement libre et se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur leur siège.

Le véhicule démarra à peine une minute plus tard, arrachant une exclamation de joie à Bridgette.

Et tout juste une autre minute après, Félix laissait quant à lui échapper soupir irrité en constatant que non seulement la plupart des gens présents autour de lui semblaient être terriblement bavards, mais qu'ils paraissaient en plus n'avoir aucun scrupule à faire profiter absolument _tout_ le wagon de leur conversation.

La chaleur, la foule, et à présent cette pollution sonore aussi envahissante qu'intolérable, voilà qui faisait commencer son voyage sous de bien désagréables auspices.

Notant la façon dont le visage de son ami s'était assombri et la manière dont ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour de ses accoudoirs, Bridgette se pencha vers lui.

\- Allons, détends-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Je suis détendu, rétorqua Félix d'un ton sec, tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de des écouteurs qui lui permettraient d'échapper à ce brouhaha infernal. Je n'aime juste pas le train.

Comme pour mieux souligner ses propos, des pleurs de bébés s'élevèrent au même instant depuis les profondeurs du wagon, tordant son visage d'une nouvelle grimace agacée.

\- Courage, lui lança Bridgette avec un sourire compatissant. On n'en a même pas pour deux heures de trajet, ça passera vite.

* * *

Heureusement pour Félix, les prévisions de Bridgette s'avérèrent on ne peut plus justes. Son calvaire prit fin un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, le train arrivant à destination avec une ponctualité exemplaire.

Le jeune homme ne perdit guère de temps pour s'extraire de ce wagon bien trop peuplé à son goût. Il dévala rapidement les quelques marches le séparant du quai et s'éloigna du train à grandes enjambées, ne se retournant que pour lui lancer un dernier regard dégouté.

Loin de partager son agacement, Bridgette le rejoint avec une expression on ne peut plus radieuse. Calquant son pas sur le sien, elle se mit à balayer les alentours avec des yeux pétillant de joie, un sourire extatique fermement accroché au visage.

\- Ah, enfin à Florence !, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix ravie.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, rétorqua Félix d'un ton bougon.

Eclatant de rire, Bridgette lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, assez ronchonné, lui lança-t-elle malicieusement. Je propose plutôt qu'on se mette en route vers notre hôtel. Je rêve d'une bonne douche !

Plus qu'heureux de s'éloigner de la gare, Félix approuva vivement et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie.

Ni Bridgette ni lui ne connaissaient Florence, mais de longues années passées à traquer des supers-vilains dans des quartiers qui leurs étaient souvent inconnus avaient aiguisé leur sens de l'orientation. Se diriger dans des ruelles où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds ne leur posait guère de problèmes, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le petit établissement dans lesquels ils avaient réservé leurs chambres.

Niché en plein cœur de la capitale toscane, ce dernier ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un petit immeuble d'apparence modeste, péniblement coincé entre les deux autres bâtiments voisins. Mais malgré tout, il n'en offrait pas moins tout le confort que pouvait souhaiter les deux jeunes gens pour leur petit séjour.

Y compris, au grand soulagement de Félix, une climatisation plus que bienvenue.

Bridgette avait peut-être l'habitudes des chaleurs infernales des étés italiens, mais en ce qui le concernait, l'idée de pouvoir enfin passer une nuit sans avoir l'impression de littéralement _fondre_ le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en découvrant que la chambre qui lui était réservée offrait des températures parfaitement décentes, et se fit aussitôt la promesse d'offrir à Bridgette un appareil de climatisation pour le minuscule appartement qu'elle occupait à Rome.

Hors de question de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de plus dans l'étuve qui lui servait de chambre d'amis sans tenter de faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier.

* * *

Après avoir vidé leurs valises et s'être douchés, Bridgette et Félix se retrouvèrent au pied de leur hôtel.

La nuit était d'ores et déjà tombée sur la ville et si les deux jeunes gens étaient affamés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentaient l'envie de commencer à visiter les environs dans l'immédiat. La journée avait été particulièrement exténuante, et ce voyage dans un train aussi bondé que surchauffé avait porté le coup de grâce à leur envie de jouer immédiatement les touristes.

Bridgette et Félix convinrent rapidement d'attendre le jour suivant pour profiter pleinement des merveilles qu'avait à leur offrir Florence. Ils choisirent arbitrairement de s'arrêter dans le premier restaurant qu'ils croisèrent pour satisfaire leur appétit et s'y attablèrent aussitôt.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance particulièrement joyeuse, la fatigue que ressentait Bridgette échouant nettement à tempérer son enthousiasme. Félix l'écoutait discourir avec un certain amusement, sans manquer d'intervenir dans la conversation chaque fois qu'il le jugeait nécessaire.

D'anecdotes en discutions générales, de gentilles chamailleries en remarques sérieuses, le temps passa en un éclair.

Puis, une fois rassasiés, les deux amis regagnèrent leur hôtel, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin, c'est d'excellente humeur que Bridgette et Félix se lancèrent à la découverte de la ville. Tous deux s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour profiter de la fraîcheur matinale, tout en notant avec une certaine résignation que les températures promettaient d'ores et déjà de devenir écrasantes durant le reste de la journée.

Mais il en fallait plus que cela pour les décourager.

Un plan dûment annoté en main, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à déambuler joyeusement dans les ruelles qui serpentaient au cœur de Florence. Ils décidèrent rapidement de faire l'impasse sur la cathédrale et son illustre dôme, du moins pour ce jour. La foule de touristes qui s'amassait déjà devant le monument promettait de longues heures de patience avant de pouvoir entrer dans les lieux, et ni Félix ni Bridgette n'avaient envie de passer leur première matinée dans une interminable file d'attente.

Au lieu de cela, ils alternèrent savamment entre recherche de célèbres étapes touristiques et promenades aléatoires, s'imprégnant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de l'atmosphère de cette ville mondialement reconnue comme une merveille artistique.

\- Ah, _Florence_ , soupira Bridgette avec béatitude, promenant un regard rêveur sur la façade d'un superbe palais. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'y aller.

Félix ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Depuis son arrivée en Italie, celle qu'il avait toujours connue comme une fille hermétique à toute forme d'art s'était prise d'une véritable passion pour la Renaissance.

A se demander comment elle avait tenu autant de temps sans visiter la Toscane en général, et Florence en particulier.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue ici avant, fit-il remarquer à son amie, suivant le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas si loin de Rome.

Bridgette détacha son regard du bâtiment qui avait jusque-là monopolisé son attention et lança un léger clin d'œil à Félix.

\- Justement, il y a déjà _tellement_ de choses à voir à Rome, soupira-t-elle d'un ton faussement dramatique. Entre ça et mes études, ça ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps d'aller me balader ailleurs. Sans compter le fait que je suis déjà allée à Naples toute seule le mois dernier, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de refaire un voyage en solitaire tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit geste évasif de la main.

\- Je commence à croire que tu m'as invité uniquement pour que je vienne jouer les touristes ici avec toi, riposta Félix avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Exactement, rétorqua Bridgette avec aplomb, une lueur rieuse dansant au fond de ses yeux bleus. Franchement, ce n'est pas drôle quand tu n'es pas là, poursuivit-elle sans laisser à son compagnon le temps de répondre. Tu devrais venir plus souvent. Déjà, tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, conclut-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- J'étais _un peu_ occupé, soupira Félix en se pinçant machinalement l'arête du nez. Chat Noir, Ladybug, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Vaguement, répliqua son amie dans un éclat de rire. Mais tu as plutôt bien formé notre relève, alors je te pardonne d'avoir pris autant de temps.

\- Je suis flatté par tant d'indulgence de ta part, rétorqua Félix d'un ton railleur.

Relevant théâtralement le menton, Bridgette posa ses mains sur ses hanches et toisa fièrement le jeune homme du regard.

\- Je sais, je sais, lâcha d'une voix volontairement pompeuse, que contredisait l'immense sourire qui éclairait ses traits. Tant de bonté et de miséricorde dans une seule personne, c'est difficile à croire.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…, lâcha Félix haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour arracher à Bridgette les dernières bribes de sérieux qu'elle avait péniblement réussi à contenir jusque-là. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus encore, tandis que son regard pétillait à présent d'une joie difficilement retenue.

Puis, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, toute réserve abandonnait définitivement la jeune femme. Rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, Bridgette se fendit d'un éclat de rire clair et franc, qui ricocha musicalement contre les façades des bâtiments voisins avant de s'élever vers les cieux.

\- Mais blagues à part, tu as vraiment fait du bon travail, reprit-elle finalement, tout en donnant une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule de Félix. Marinette et Adrien sont d'excellents héros.

\- J'espère bien, rétorqua son ami, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Tu n'imagines pas le calvaire que ça a été.

\- Oh, allons, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment. Je suis sûre que c'était parfaitement supportable.

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment où je te reparle des interminables discours d'Adrien au sujet de Ladybug ?, rétorqua Félix en lui jetant un regard écœuré.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bridgette pour éclater de nouveau de rire.

\- Ok, je te l'accorde, s'esclaffa-t-elle. _Presque_ supportable.

\- Merci.

Se défaisant de son expression irritée, Félix marqua un instant de réflexion.

\- Mais ceci dit, tu n'as pas complètement tort toi non plus, reprit-il d'un ton neutre. Pour des gamins, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ohhh, s'exclama Bridgette d'une voix chantante, posant sur son ami un regard pétillant de malice. Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que tu as bien aimé jouer les professeurs ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, riposta Félix avec un grognement agacé.

\- Ou alors qu'ils étaient très bons, mais qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ton extraordinaire ex-partenaire ?, poursuivit implacablement l'ancienne héroïne.

\- Bridgette. Silence.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Oh, Félix, soupira-t-elle d'une voix gorgée d'affection. Surtout, ne change jamais.

* * *

Les deux amis poursuivirent joyeusement leur visite durant le reste de la journée. Toute la matinée, ils arpentèrent les ruelles de la ville, s'arrêtant tour à tour dans les différents palais, jardins et villas qu'ils croisaient au hasard de leurs pérégrinations.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, affamés et éreintés, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter déjeuner dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville. Tous deux s'attablèrent avant que Bridgette ne passe leur commande en italien, s'exprimant avec fluidité dans cette langue aux accents chantants qui lui était désormais presque aussi familière que son français natal.

Niché au cœur d'une place minuscule perdue à l'ombre des immeubles voisins, l'établissement ne payait pas de mine. Mais une fois servis, Bridgette et Félix eurent la délicieuse surprise de constater que la qualité des mets qui leur étaient servis dépassait de loin l'aspect modeste du restaurant.

Ainsi, si Félix eut l'occasion de se plaindre à loisir de ces touristes à qui le fait d'être en vacances semblait faire perdre tout sens commun, il reconnut également avec une profonde sincérité que ce repas était de loin le meilleur qu'il avait eu l'occasion de goûter depuis son arrivée en Italie.

* * *

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé et un généreux pourboire laissé au personnel du restaurant, Bridgette et Félix se remirent en route.

Fuyant les températures écrasantes qui commençaient à accabler la cité toscane, les deux amis trouvèrent instinctivement refuge dans des musés. Profitant ainsi de la fraîcheur ombragée des galeries, ils ne sortaient dans les ruelles étouffantes que pour se hâter d'une exposition à une autre.

Après avoir entendu Bridgette s'émerveiller toute la matinée sur merveilles architecturales dont regorgeait la ville, Félix voyait désormais son amie s'extasier sur les trésors artistiques qu'abritaient les musés florentins. D'une voix vibrante d'admiration, la jeune femme vantait la finesse du travail des peintres, s'enthousiasmait sur les reliefs parfaitement ciselés des sculptures.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Félix ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'ironie face à cette passion nouvelle dont Bridgette faisait preuve pour les splendides œuvres de la Renaissance.

\- Quand je pense que quand un akuma nous a coincé dans un musée d'art contemporain, tu as qualifié toutes les peintures de la salle « gribouillages moins réussis que ceux de ta nièce de trois ans », lui lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Il faut croire que je suis hermétique à ce genre de tableaux, rétorqua Bridgette en s'empourprant légèrement. Franchement, Félix. Je me souviens qu'il y avait une toile avec juste un rectangle et trois points. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu appelles ça de l' _art_ ?, se défendit-elle avec indignation.

De plus en plus amusé, Félix secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je te trouve un peu injuste, rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil circonspect. L'art contemporain est loin de se limiter à des tableaux avec juste des ronds et des rectangles.

\- Je préfère dire que je ne suis pas encore convertie, répliqua Bridgette avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos, éluda Félix avec un petit geste de la main. Tu ne peux pas condamner tout un courant artistique juste parce que tu n'as pas apprécié _une_ exposition. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que les conditions de notre visite aient été idéales.

\- Je te l'accorde, pour visiter tranquillement un musée, il y a mieux que d'être en train d'être poursuivi par un super-vilain armé de spray pour cheveux, approuva Bridgette en lui décochant un petit sourire complice. Mais soit indulgent, je pars de loin, poursuivit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Déjà, j'aime la Renaissance. Je vais voir des tableaux et des sculptures _volontairement_ , et pas parce que j'y suis obligée par une quelconque sortie scolaire. C'est quand même un beau progrès !

\- Disons que c'est un bon début, commenta laconiquement son ancien coéquipier.

Pour toute réponse, Bridgette leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna vers la salle voisine.

* * *

Le soleil commença à décliner vers l'horizon à mesure que les heures passaient, faisant descendre avec lui les températures infernales qui avaient contraint Félix et Bridgette à se retrancher dans les musées.

A présent que la chaleur ambiante avait de nouveau atteint un niveau tout à fait supportable, les deux jeunes gens avaient regagné les rues de Florence pour se mêler aux flots de touristes qui engorgeaient toujours les lieux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la terrasse d'un café le temps d'y déguster une savoureuse glace, s'étaient baladés dans un jardin découvert au détour d'une allée piétonne, et déambulaient à présent au hasard.

Alors que Bridgette et lui se frayaient un chemin à travers la marée humaine qui les entouraient, Félix leva machinalement les yeux vers les bâtiments surplombant la foule.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rendu son miraculous.

Pas une minute, pas une seconde.

Il avait toujours été fier de sa capacité à prendre des décisions et à les assumer quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir tourné cette glorieuse page de son passé et de se concentrer enfin sur cet avenir qui ne demandait qu'à s'écrire devant lui. A présent dégagé de ses devoirs, il était enfin libre de vivre comme bon lui semblait. D'aller où il le voulait, quand il voulait, sans plus rester éternellement enchaîné à Paris.

Il ne ressentait aucun regret, non.

Mais pour ce qui était de la nostalgie…

Parfois, aux moments les plus fâcheux, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie se rappelaient à Félix avec précision déchirante. Comme en ces instants où il se rappelait cette force, de cette puissance, qui lui donnaient la sensation de pouvoir réaliser l'impossible et plus encore. Comme en ces instants où il réalisait que plus jamais il ne reverrait Paris sous cette facette que lui avaient montrés ses sens surdéveloppés. Comme en ces instants où il se souvenait de l'adrénaline, du sentiment de participer à quelque chose de plus grand de lui.

Ou comme en cet instant précis, où il se demandait tout simplement à quoi pouvait ressembler Florence depuis les toits.

Avec ses anciens pouvoirs, il lui aurait été aisé d'avoir la réponse. Il lui aurait suffi de se transformer et, en un souffle, il aurait pu s'évader de la foule pour s'envoler vers les hauteurs. Il aurait pu se percher sur les toits comme il l'avait déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois pour couver du regard cette ville qu'il s'était autrefois juré de protéger.

Plus proche du ciel et plus loin des hommes, pour le simple plaisir d'un moment de paix.

Sauf que Félix n'était plus Chat Noir.

Abandonner son rôle lui avait rendu sa liberté, mais l'avait cloué au sol.

Plus de force surhumaine, plus de bonds défiant la gravité, plus de moments de quiétude vers ces hauteurs qu'il ne pouvait plus visiter que dans ses souvenirs.

Bien sûr, en théorie, le miraculous de Chat Noir n'était pas _définitivement_ hors de la portée de Félix. Le précieux bijou reposait désormais entre les mains de son frère et il savait avec la plus profonde des certitudes qu'il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'Adrien ne le lui prête.

Mais l'ancien héros avait ses principes.

Après de longues et difficiles réflexions, il avait pris la décision de quitter son rôle de protecteur de Paris. Il avait entièrement renoncé à son rôle de Chat Noir, de façon ferme et définitive.

Ce choix avait été fait en parfaite connaissance de cause et Félix comptait bien en assumer toutes les conséquences. Hors de question pour lui de revenir sur sa parole, surtout s'il s'agissait d'atténuer un accès de mélancolie plus que déplacé.

Il en allait de son honneur et de sa fierté personnelle.

Félix s'apprêtait à secouer la tête pour chasser ces pensées importunes quand soudain, il aperçut Bridgette. Les yeux de son amie étaient rivés à ces mêmes toits qu'il contemplait encore un instant auparavant, tandis que dansait sur ses lèvres le même sourire nostalgique qui s'était certainement dessiné sur les siennes.

Frappé d'une brusque réalisation, Félix sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que son ancienne coéquipière se trouvait en proie au même élan de mélancolie que celui qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

Le même sacrifice.

Les mêmes souvenirs d'une ville admirée depuis les toits.

La même incapacité à reproduire ces exploits qui étaient autrefois les leurs.

Sentant les yeux de Félix peser sur elle, Bridgette s'arracha des pensées dans lesquelles elle était plongée jusque-là et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir pris ma retraite, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, mais il y avait quand même des bons côtés.

La gorge soudain étrangement nouée, Félix se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Il n'avait aucun regret, mais la nostalgie était un fardeau dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Pensive, Bridgette le jaugea un instant du regard. Et soudain, une expression résolue se dessina sur son visage.

\- Viens, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Avant même que Félix n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Bridgette l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Marchant d'un pas vif, la jeune femme fendit la foule avec assurance, son compagnon toujours dans son sillage.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre une immense place bondée de touristes, que dominait un non moins gigantesque palais.

Félix reconnut immédiatement l'imposant bâtiment comme le Palazzo Vecchio, identifiant aussi bien sa façade que le haut beffroi qui le dominait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Et tout aussi rapidement, il réalisa que ce palais semblait être la destination précise que cherchait à rejoindre son amie.

\- Bridgette, commença-t-il d'une voix dubitative, pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- Attend juste encore un peu, le coupa aussitôt la jeune femme.

Ravalant la remarque qui lui montait aux lèvres, Félix se contenta de hocher la tête une fois de plus. Il suivit diligemment Bridgette à l'intérieur du palais, se demandant non sans une certaine appréhension quelle idée étrange pouvait avoir piqué son amie.

Mais des années à mettre leurs vies dans les mains l'un de l'autre avait forgé une confiance inaltérable entre les deux jeunes gens.

Si Bridgette était de nature facétieuse, Félix savait pouvoir compter sur elle comme sur peu de personne au monde lorsque la situation l'exigeait, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait là de l'un de ces instants.

Gardant un silence affable, il vit son amie engager une brève conversation avec l'un des employés présent sur les lieux. L'homme se lança dans des explications volubiles auxquelles Félix ne comprit pas un mot, mais qui parurent satisfaire Bridgette. La jeune femme le remercia vivement et entraîna son compagnon vers les profondeurs du bâtiment, doigts fermement accrochés aux siens.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter une interminable volée de marches que Félix réalisa brusquement où l'emmenait Bridgette.

Haut, haut, plus haut encore, au sommet de cette tour qui dominait le palais et surplombait la ville.

Ne perdant guère de temps, les deux anciens héros gravirent rapidement les quelques dizaines de mètres que les séparaient encore de leur objectif.

Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le plus haut point du beffroi, la vue qui s'offrait à eux leur coupa le souffle.

Devant eux s'étalaient une nuée de bâtiments aux toits de tuiles oranges, parmi lesquels églises et palais se dressaient tels des récifs affleurant des eaux. La silhouette bleutée des collines se dessinant au loin enveloppait la cité comme un écrin, tandis que la douce lueur dorée dont le soleil nimbait la ville semblait rendre un ultime hommage au joyau qu'était cette dernière.

Toujours main dans la main, Bridgette et Félix firent silencieusement le tour des remparts qui les séparaient encore du vide. Ils se délectaient du paysage qui s'étalait devant eux, yeux grands ouverts pour s'imprégner au mieux de cette extraordinaire vue de Florence.

Sous leurs regards émerveillés apparut tout d'abord l'Arno, qui serpentait à travers la ville telle une rivière d'or liquide. Ils découvrirent ensuite de nouvelles églises, de nouvelles villas. Des ponts, des galeries, des maisons s'accrochant à flanc de colline quand leurs yeux se perdaient à l'horizon.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur ronde, ils aperçurent enfin la cathédrale et sa coupole orangée, que le soleil couchant parait de couleurs plus chaleureuses encore. L'imposant édifice s'élevait majestueusement au milieu des bâtiments voisins, les dominant sans la moindre équivoque possible.

A mesure qu'il admirait la vue, Félix sentait refluer lentement ce vague à l'âme qui avait tenté de le submerger quelques instants auparavant.

La nostalgie se dissolvaient progressivement, peu à peu remplacés par un sentiment de douce satisfaction.

Il n'était plus Chat Noir, mais il faudrait plus qu'un bref sentiment de mélancolie pour lui faire regretter son choix. Sa décision avait été la bonne, il le savait. Rendre son miraculous avait été tout sauf un coup de tête. Cela avait un choix aussi mûri qu'inéluctable, et il ne laisserait pas son passé révolu venir parasiter le bonheur et la liberté auquel il aspirait à présent.

Il n'avait plus de pouvoir. Plus de force surhumaine, plus de vision nocturne, plus d'ouïe défiant l'imagination.

Mais il n'avait plus de responsabilité envers cette ville pour laquelle il s'était battu tant de temps. Plus de devoirs l'enchaînant à sa ville natale, plus de mensonges ou sacrifices, plus de double vie héroïque à privilégier au détriment de son propre quotidien.

Le fait qu'il se tienne ainsi au-dessus de Florence était le symbole même de cette liberté à laquelle il avait tant aspiré.

A ses côtés, Félix entendit Bridgette laisser échapper un léger soupir de contentement.

Le regard perdu au loin, la jeune femme était l'image même du ravissement. Ses lèvres étaient incurvées en un doux sourire, et sur son visage se lisait une expression de bonheur radieux que rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer.

\- On n'aurait jamais pu venir ici si on n'avait pas abandonné nos miraculous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, faisant sans le vouloir écho aux pensées de Félix.

Alors que le jeune homme hochait machinalement la tête, Bridgette se tourna vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pu partir faire mes études à Rome et tu aurais été privé de vacances en ma charmante compagnie, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Quelle tristesse, répliqua Félix, d'un ton que contredisait la lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux bleus gris.

Bridgette poussa un soupir faussement dramatique, puis reprit la parole.

\- Tu te rends compte ?, poursuivit-t-elle d'un ton espiègle. Pas de trains bondés, pas d'été avec des pics de température impossibles, pas de nuit passée dans une chambre minuscule alors que je suis sûre que la tienne est grande comme trois fois mon appartement…

\- Pas de prise de bec avec mon père au sujet du fait que je vais passer plusieurs semaines sans travailler ni réviser, renchérit aussitôt Félix. Pas de repas immonde en avion.

\- Pas de voyage hors de la France, enchaîna Bridgette avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Pas voyage hors de _Paris_ , la corrigea son compagnon. Ni d'études, ni de travail, précisa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Pas de chances d'aller où on veut, quand on veut, comme on veut, approuva la jeune femme avec ferveur.

Hochant doucement la tête, Félix détourna les yeux pour laisser courir son regard sur le superbe paysage que leur offrait la ville s'étalant à leurs pieds.

\- Pas de vue de Florence depuis en haut, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Pas de possibilité de vivre pleinement notre vie comme on le voudrait.

Alors que Félix se tournait de nouveau vers son ancienne partenaire, un sourire radieux illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je me demandais comment les choses se passeraient une fois qu'on arrêterait d'être Ladybug et Chat Noir, lui annonça-t-elle. Et tu sais quoi ?, lança-t-elle dans un éclat de rire. Avec ou sans pouvoir, la vie est belle. On a pris la bonne décision.

Le cœur soudain extraordinairement léger, Félix sourit à son tour et exerça une légère pression sur les doigts de Bridgette

\- Oui, répondit-il avec la plus profonde sincérité. On a bien fait.

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Note : _

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plu ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une dernière petite histoire avec Félix et Bridgette ^^ . Ces deux-là vont vraiment me manquer !_

 _Sinon, pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas Florence, voici un petit point géographie :_

 _Donc vous l'aurez sûrement compris si vous ne le saviez pas déjà, Florence est une ville italienne. Plus précisément, c'est la capitale de la région de Toscane. Elle est célèbre pour être le berceau de la renaissance et pour être d'une richesse artistique assez impressionnante (notamment son centre-ville où le nombre d'œuvres d'art / lieux touristiques au mètre carré est plutôt hallucinant ^^ ) ._

 _La cathédrale que je mentionne est la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore. Le Pallazo Vecchio est l'hôtel de ville de Florence, qui se trouve à quelques rues seulement de la cathédrale. Il est effectivement surmonté d'une tour de guet qui permet d'avoir une assez bonne vue sur les environs._

 _Pour finir, l'Arno est quant à lui le fleuve qui traverse la ville (et qui passe notamment sous le célèbre Ponte Vecchio, que je n'ai pas mentionné dans cette histoire mais qui est un incontournable dans les choses à voir à Florence)._

 _Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles, je dis au revoir à ma version de Bridgette et Félix (qui, encore une fois, vont sûrement me manquer parce que j'aime beaucoup leurs interactions ^^ ) . Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !_


End file.
